


Road Music

by millihelenic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: As seen on Twitter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Sugar Daddy, chatfic, rich bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millihelenic/pseuds/millihelenic
Summary: The filthy scion!Hanzo/Deadlock!McCree we deserve.





	Road Music

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Rich Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375003) by Cypritree. 



> This is threadfic from Twitter, archived here for posterity, hence the formatting. There is also [a Twitter Moment](https://twitter.com/i/moments/988647033358635008) for the work.

**@sqiouyilu**  
scion hanzo becomes deadlock mccree’s sugar daddy as some kind of cruel joke at first but then he discovers that he does indeed have feelings

**@alina_sichevaya**  
pls tell me more

**@sqiouyilu**  
deadlock mccree is a prideful sonofabitch but he’s tired of owing debts to the gang and when hanzo chats him up in a bar and catches the way mccree’s eyes widen at hanzo flashing cash he devises a plan to string this messy foreigner along for a while

**@sqiouyilu**  
it’s not even a sugar daddy relationship at first honestly. like he’ll pull shit like giving mccree $800 to do his dry cleaning and tells him to keep the change. has mccree do servant shit but pays in cash and hey mccree isn’t going to complain

**@sqiouyilu**  
he has mccree run bullshit errands and do ridiculous cleaning tasks like vacuuming the baseboards or some shit while he sits in an armchair and smokes and doesn’t even look at mccree

**@alina_sichevaya**  
hanzo makes something up about needing an assistant

**@sqiouyilu**  
no like he doesn’t even make up bullshit like “oh I need an assistant” bc that would reveal that he NEEDS someone. he’s just like. my time is too precious to spend on such minutiae

**@sqiouyilu**  
then one day hanzo’s third maserati breaks down on the side of a more rural road as he’s driving back to hanamura and he’s like, fucking hell, but before calling a roadside service he finds himself inexplicably dialing mccree’s number

**@sqiouyilu**  
mccree shows up puttering on this motorcycle and hanzo can’t deny the weird feeling of relief that’s flooding through him?? is it just that he’s glad to see a familiar face?? is it the way that easy smile spreads over mccree’s face when he says “hey, shimada-san”??

**@sqiouyilu**  
goddammit. he’s supposed to be a ruthless mob boss, not some HUMAN with FEELINGS. feelings lead to weaknesses that can be exploited. this foreigner is just some plaything, he tells himself

**@sqiouyilu**  
but there’s mccree smiling easy at him despite all the stupid bullshit hanzo puts him through and when mccree drawls “what’s the matter boss, were you feeling lonely?” and fuck, that’s it, isn’t it, goddamn this american and his lack of a filter

**@sqiouyilu**  
and hanzo’s just glaring and mccree fidgets like “uh, listen, I have no idea how to fix cars or anything like that and I don’t have the tools to do so anyway, but I can give you a ride back to hanamura and we can sort this out there? or I can just wait with you here?”

**@sqiouyilu**  
it’s a quiet stretch of road, dark save for mccree’s motorcycle headlights pooling on the asphalt, and mccree just says, “uh, shimada-san? what do you want me to do?”

and hanzo crosses his arms and gives him the haughtiest look and says, “well, what WOULD you do for me?”

**@sqiouyilu**  
mccree’s jaw drops for a second but he has definitely picked up on the undertone of hanzo’s statement and he just kind of tugs his hat down over his eyes and mumbles, “to be honest? a lot”

**@sqiouyilu**  
that is the moment when hanzo realizes exactly how fucked and weak he is for this man

**@sqiouyilu**  
he pushes mccree up against the cooling metal of his car and mccree’s breath hitches and hanzo leans in so that his breath puffs against the side of mccree’s neck and he asks, “would you let me mark you up?”

“let you?” mccree says, breathlessly. “hell, I’d beg you to”

**@sqiouyilu**  
so he does. leans in and sucks bruises into mccree’s warm skin, all teeth and no romance to it, while mccree just tips his head back and groans. hanzo’s got one leather-gloved hand rucking up mccree’s shirt and the motorcycle is still purring in the background

**@sqiouyilu**  
hanzo starts tugging open mccree’s button-down. leaves more marking bites down mccree’s chest. asks, “would you let me have you?”

and mccree just looks at him with something like puppy adoration and says, “you had me the moment I saw you”

**@sqiouyilu**  
how the fuck is he supposed to reply to that?? this goddamn american was supposed to be some toy to bat around and discard, but now his blood’s pounding in his ears with the intensity of his want, his need to possess him

**@sqiouyilu**  
he tugs at mccree’s waistband, runs his fingers over his ridiculous belt buckle. “show me, then,” he says. “how much you’re mine.”

“god,” mccree says, letting out a breathless laugh as he presses into hanzo’s touch, whines when hanzo strokes lower. “do whatever you want to me”

**@sqiouyilu**  
with the way mccree is looking at him all desperate and keening, hanzo’s pretty sure he could just fuck mccree in the backseat of his car if he wanted to. but, eh, he may be a rich bitch, but he’s still got some taste and class left. he’ll save that for the silk sheets at home

**@sqiouyilu**  
so he just undoes mccree’s pants, keeps him pinned to his car, lets the supple-soft texture of the fine leather of his gloves slide over mccree’s cock, lets him rut and fuck into it as he strokes him too

**@sqiouyilu**  
hanzo comes in again to nip at mccree’s neck and leave more blooming marks on his skin, mccree’s heartbeat pounding against his lips. “so filthy,” he murmurs.

“just want to make you happy, shimada-san,” mccree gasps out, making hanzo’s heart skip a beat

**@sqiouyilu**  
he won’t tell mccree how much he HAS made his stone-cold ice queen heart happy because he won’t even admit the feelings to himself. so he just goes rougher, expresses himself the only way he really can, relishes how wrecked mccree sounds

**@sqiouyilu**  
when mccree comes, it’s all over that fine black leather, and he’s already whispering “sorry, sorry,” because he’s done the dry cleaning and he knows how pricey those gloves are and what kind of care they need

**@sqiouyilu**  
hanzo regards the mess for a moment, clinically almost, as mccree’s heaved breaths grow steadier; he flicks his gaze back up to mccree’s, touches his fingers to mccree’s lips

“clean it up then”

**@sqiouyilu**  
and mccree does, lavishing care on hanzo as if the palm of his hand is as erotic as cock

when the roadside service gets there half an hour later, they do not comment on how disheveled mccree is

**@sqiouyilu**  
the drive back to hanamura with mccree visible in his rearview mirror on his bike but untouchable is perhaps the most excruciating twenty minutes of hanzo’s life

**@sqiouyilu**  
when they’re back in hanzo’s private quarters mccree is super flustered and like, “I, uh, not that I didn’t appreciate it, but you… you didn’t have to, I mean”

and hanzo gives him this blank stare before saying, “do you think shimada hanzo does anything he doesn’t want to do”

**@sqiouyilu**  
mccree visibly relaxes before saying, more tentatively and quietly, “so uh, what... not that it has to, but… does it… mean anything”

and hanzo stares again before finally saying, “I’ll keep you around”

**@sqiouyilu**  
from then on their relationship does become more actually sugar daddy and equal except when they don’t want it to be equal

it’s still absolutely 100000% filthy in all ways though and at some point hanzo bends mccree over his motorcycle and fucks him on the same road

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about _Overwatch_ at [@sqiouyilu](http://twitter.com/sqiouyilu) on Twitter or [awooooo.ooo](http://awooooo.ooo) on Tumblr (actual username: millihelenic). Thanks for reading!


End file.
